journeymanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 103: Game Three
|next= }} Traveling to 1989, Dan tries to warn people off the roads, to save them from an earthquake that hits on the day of game three of the World Series. Synopsis Dan Vasser was in his bathroom, when he vanishes. He appears at the Palace of Fine Arts around 10:15 according to the clock at the Palace. From there, he wanders off to see what the year was. He notices a sign on the window "GAME THREE" He is then run into by another man Alan Pratt. Several other men are chasing Alan, and they come to take Alan in a van. Dan interrupts them and helps Alan escape the men. Alan and Dan run until they lose the others. Alan and Dan introduce themselves and have a brief chat. Dan emerges into the present appearing several blocks from the? San Francisco Register. Dan calls Katie, and she bring him shoes. They have a brief chat, before being interrupted by Dan's boss Hugh. Hugh asks Dan about Caprice Contract story which Dan is supposed to work on. Dan responds that he got first name: Julius and his phone number. Dan's boss mentions a baseball which reminded Dan of the sign "GAME THREE" Katie and Dan conclude that the date Dan travelled to October 17, 1989, the day of the Loma Prieta earthquake. They looked at the footage of the earthquake. Dan looks up the victims of the earthquake. Among them are Hugh Skillen's sister Charlotte but not Alan Pratt. Dan arrives at the Palace on the day of the earthquake again. it's around 12:20 PM, and he meet with Livia. Dan asks a bunch of question to Livia about his journeys and her journeys. She said she been on journeys for a long time, but it stopped while Dan and Livia were a couple. Dan asks why she didn't tell him, but she doesn't answer. He asks for a time, but she gives her watch which was a birthday he gave to her. Dan calls 911 and other city agencies to warn about the impending earthquake to no avail. Livia points to Alan Pratt as he was entering a building. Dan goes to Alan as he was trying to make more sporting bets, but he was rebuffed because he owed money to others. Dan learns that Alan owed about $400,000 in sporting bets. Dan tries to convince Alan to quit gambling. Dan said that he was once had trouble with gambling but he turned his life around and told Alan that he could also. On the contradictory move, Dan shows a place in Marina District where there is a poker gaming going on. Dan told Alan that someone needs to hit bottom before they realize they need help. Dan directs to a room in a building where poker gaming goes on. Dan resists temptation to sit down and play again. Back in present, Dan arrives at his house famished. He tells Katie that he was in 1989. Katie is worried about him like death if his body would show up. Katie tries to convince Dan to find cause of his journeys, but Dan tells her that he can feel that he will definitely go back in time to something. He goes back to work, but he is definitely distracted by his journey assignment. He queries the internet for Alan Pratt to no avail. Hugh comes over to ask about his Caprice assignment. Dan saids that he is still waiting for Julius to call back. Dan asks where Hugh was on the day of the earthquake. Hugh said he spent most of his time at a bar in Haight. Cast Regulars *Kevin McKidd: Dan Vasser *Gretchen Egolf: Katie Vasser *Moon Bloodgood: Livia Beale *Reed Diamond: Jack Vasser *Brian Howe: Hugh Skillen *Charles Henry Wyson: Zack Vasser Guest starring *John Billingsley: Alan Pratt *Virginia Williams *George Wyner *Ray Proscia *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown: Muscular guy Co-starring *Falk Hentschel: Thug *Paul H. Kim: Poker Player *Anthony Yu: Uniform cop *Paul Pape: Julius *Asante Jones: Officer Burke |next= }} 103